User talk:Charles.929
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lilimon3.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ryo205 (Talk) 18:07, October 3, 2012 Images Do not perform pointless edits to the images just to make them show up as "yours". It is considered vandalism and will lead to blocks in the future. 15:46, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Dark Area Do not just copy info from other wikis, and do not paste machine translations of foreign-language pages. Half of what you added was completely false, and all of it was nonsensical because of the machine translation. 13:47, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *Huanglongmon's profile merely says that it was sealed "underground, in the deepest, darkest place." And also, what war? There's no war between the Celestials and Harmonious Ones mentioned in that profile, or anywhere else that I know of. *Leviamon's profile doesn't say the Dark Area is "connected" with the Net Ocean, it says that the Dark Area is beneath the Net Ocean. *"Devil's Nest" is not a name, it's a description of the center: a den of demons, known as Pandaemonium in real-world fiction but not the Digimon universe. There is nothing stating that the nobility or their legions live there, or that that is where GranDracmon's castle is located. *The Golden Land is not El Dorado. It is a separate concept based on Asian mythologies. *The Gate of Deadly Sins has absolutely no fiction behind it and nothing suggesting it is part of the Dark Area. *Anything that has speculation or unsourced BS like the "Demon Lord's Castle" or "Caves" is absolutely unacceptable. *Anubimon's profile doesn't say that it chooses whether Digimon go to the Dark Area or not -- it says that it chooses whether the Digimon stays there or is reborn. It specifically states that all Digimon go there when they die. *Cerberumon isn't said to monitor the threshold, he just has the ability to cast enemies into the Dark Area. *"The center of the Dark Area is a terrible place where the souls of the damned Digimon burn in hell for all eternity." -- what is the source for this? *We don't actually have confirmation that the World of Darkness from 02 is distinct from the Dark Area. I don't think we have confirmation it is, but we definitely can't say "they are separate places." *Conversely, there's no confirmation that beyond the Wall of Fire or the place where Etemon came back from is part of the Dark Area. If you've got some quote from a guidebook or episode that says they are, you need to provide it. *Demon's Valley, Trash Hole, and the picture you uploaded as "Dark Area in Digimon Jintrix" is from the final continent in Digimon Battle Terminal, which is not the Dark Area since it's not in the physical center of the planet. If you have a source that Battle Terminal decided to call that area Dark Area, please provide it. I'm still checking into the bits from Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon Next that you added. 18:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Laylamon The image you uploaded is not exactly the one from dengeki -- that one has a watermark, and has differently colored feet. Per the wiki's image policy: *"The following types of images may not be uploaded to the wiki. Uploading them is considered theft, and may result in an immediate one-week block. If you believe one of these images is necessary, contact an admin before uploading them: Any images with watermarks on them, regardless of whether the image's creator gave you permission." *"Official Bandai art should be named using the format "Name b.jpg". Please note that cropped or otherwise edited versions of Bandai art is considered fanart and must not be placed in the main articles." ::If you can provide a legitimate source for the images, please contact an admin before uploading it, so they can confirm. In the meantime, please refrain from uploading what appear to be watermarked images stolen from dengeki and (inellegantly) edited to remove the watermark. 16:15, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Partners Can you please provide evidence for the partners you're adding? Edit comments will be acceptable. 14:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Of course I'll do it from now on, the point is that I've found it mainly in some let's play videos. Charles.929 (talk) 10:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Yakov So does MetalGreymon evolve to ShineGreymon, or what? Can we add this to EVOREF? 20:55, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :I can't respond accurately, Yakov seems to be partnered by a Blackened MetalGreymon in some point of the game (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbwXbKIjd2Q&feature=youtu.be&t=181) but I'm not sure if it's the same ShineGreymon that appears by the end of the game. I assume that is something similar to Lili or Sebastian, but maybe someone who has played the game could shed light on this matter. Charles.929 (talk) 22:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Some sites say Yakov uses a RizeGreymon at some point. Also, according to one Japanese Wiki, it seems there's a Colosseum battle where he uses a MetalGreymon and a RizeGreymon at the same time. Spanish Digimon Wiki claims both Digimon die in the main story. 22:54, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::If we don't have confirmation they're the same entity, then we should be listing MetalGreymon and ShineGreymon as separate partners of Yakov. 22:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Uno Dos Tres Cuatro Cinco Cinco Seis. Where did we get the cleaned images from? I can't find them on the cited site. 14:15, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't saw it until now xD I found them in Wikimon. Charles.929 (talk) 19:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you know where wikimon got them? If we can't track them to a pre-wikimon source, we have to mark them with the template to make it clear that they are effectively created by wikimon. 14:31, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okey, how to put the tempate? --Charles.929 (talk) 15:34, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Is the Mervamon image another one from wikimon? We need to know the exact source of the image, or revert it. 18:55, November 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is. --Charles.929 (talk) 09:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::We can't use it, then. As far as we can tell, Tsurugi got that by shopping the Collectors card image. 15:51, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Romanization discussion Please see Talk:Meiko Mochizuki. 18:04, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Unnamed" Is "Unnamed" part of the Hacker/Tamer names? If not, I think the community should discuss a way to cover them. 14:46, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Not really. I added it because some names are too generic. What should we do then? --Charles.929 (talk) 02:11, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Are we actually planning on creating articles for these characters? If not, we should just use whatever name the game does, and leave it unlinked. 02:53, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Okey, except for the "Unnamed" prefix, the rest is word-for-word. By the way, I used it because I noticed that some pages have a similar way to proceed (see Vegimon, Elecmon, for example). --Charles.929 (talk) 03:32, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't fix those yet. Well, those are referring to the unnamed groups of Chosen in 02 and are pipe links to "List of characters in Digimon Adventure#Other DigiDestined". Frigimon linking to Siberian DigiDestined is more in line with what we want now. :As for "articles" on unnamed characters, well, for the Hacker teams I was intending to list all Digimon used by team members under their sections, with only named members having separate sections. 14:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Names Please tell me these are sick jokes, and they're gonna patch them. 02:32, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Agumon Expert's not that bad and I assume that Medieval was misread. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:25, February 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, can you make a list of names somewhere, possibly a forum page, so we can move as appropriate? Lanate (talk) 04:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Digimon Medals Collection --Charles.929 (talk) 10:40, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re-Digitize images Where are you getting the upscaled images from? 15:14, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Omnimon X Where does Tai have an Omnimon X? 18:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :Also this, and this. 19:25, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Decode: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm26520998 Cyber Sleuth:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYOR_aoqOr8&feature=youtu.be&t=1225 It's Jesmon not Gankoomon.--Charles.929 (talk) 20:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Sayo/Partners Your input is appreciated. 14:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC) D-Power Mind providing the source for those Tamers Digivolution lines? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:32, June 27, 2016 (UTC) BeelStarrmon I can if you get on the IRC. 00:09, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for my ignorance, but where is the IRC? --Charles.929 (talk) 14:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :DigimonWiki:IRC. 15:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sprites Of course you can! And how can I create an account in Wikimon? I've followed instruction listed here and sent email but there's no reply...--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 13:05, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much :) Yes it works like this, you have to send an e-mail to jkaizer.gmail@com indicating your desired username and they reply the mail sending you a password that you'll have to use. Later, iirc Koroku has to activate manually the account and ''voilà. Anyway, have you tried to log in with the same username and password that you already use here? It works sometimes too. --Charles.929 (talk) 14:36, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Chronomon Can you add the comment citations for the new attack? 19:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I've already put the source. Please let me know if something else is required. --Charles.929 (talk) 20:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Gamefaqs isn't an acceptable source per wiki policies. Can you get a screenshot from a youtube video? 14:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I couldn't find anyone till now, but I'll keep searching. --Charles.929 (talk) 17:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) BeelStarmon To answer your question, please see the current rev. 04:41, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you!! -Edit: Could you please check this too? --Charles.929 (talk) 17:50, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::If it's Garmmon, fine, but please notify me when you do that so I can know which ones to check later. 13:01, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Fine! --Charles.929 (talk) 15:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sorry if I offended you. 01:37, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Three Gods As far as I could tell from the original screenshots, the Three Gods are literally a team composed of those three individuals, a la Kowloon Co., rather than something from the null canon composed of various representatives of the species, a la Dark Masters. Since we don't list Kowloon Co. as a partner or group for the appropriate species pages, I don't think we should do it for Three Gods, unless I'm misinterpreting what the Three Gods are. 03:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's difficult to define. For example, Kowloon Co. acquires its own meaning in the context of Sunburst & Moonlight, but outside of it, the Digimon that form the group have no apparent relationship between them. In the case of the Three Gods of Destruction is something different. For example, I think the group is first mentioned in the 1.03 update news, where MetalEtemon and them are featured, yet the former is not included in the group for some reason, and the only thing I can think is that both Gaioumon, Kuzuhamon as Titamon are based on Mythological Gods while MetalEtemon isn't (they could have been labeled as the "Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" for instance). In addition, in the aforementioned update is not pointed out that the group has a special connection with the plot of Next Order (they are not even mentioned during the storyline), it's not as if they could only exist in this universe, similar to the Dark Masters. So that leads me to think that this is a null canon group. Anyway, I'm not completely sure and I think we should check the others's opinion on this topic. --Charles.929 (talk) 13:57, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::From what I understand, the only place it is mentioned in-game is as the name of a team in a coliseum-type setting, not within profiles or as a card set (as Re:Digitize did with all the other groups). As such, we should treat it like Immortal Brave, Gaia Origin, or Kowloon Co. 01:24, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, to be fair the other cannon groups in-game are also mentioned in the Colisseum in the same way. For example: :::*Three Great Angels :::*Seven Great Demon Lords :::*Royal Knights #1 :::*Royal Knights #2 :::And indeed: :::*Three Gods of Destruction :::I thought that it could also be a retcon. But anyways as you guys consider. --Charles.929 (talk) 13:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm leaning toward in-game group until proven otherwise. Lanate (talk) 17:35, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Aonuma brothers Can you source that? I don't remember it at all. 14:54, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Of course! http://mangafox.me/manga/digimon_cross_wars/v01/c016/20.html --Charles.929 (talk) 15:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::thanks chum! 19:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Attributes If you were to make a franchise consisting of lifeforms similar to Pokemon and Digimon with attributes similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? -- Chris Urena (talk) 19:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know much about Pokémon but, what about Natures? --Charles.929 (talk) 01:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Natures? What about them? --Chris Urena (talk) 01:09, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I mean I call these traits as "Natures". Fire, Water, Earth, etc. would be the different Natures of these creatures. Unless I'm misunderstanding our question. Could you put me an example? --Charles.929 (talk) 23:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::What I am trying to say is that if you were to make your own franchise based on creatures similar to Pokémon and Digimon with ATTRIBUTES similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? --Chris Urena (talk) 11:06, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and how is the damage a Digimon takes in battle determined with both the elemental and basic attribute systems in Digimon? --Chris Urena (talk) Digimon World Data Squad Are Renamon and Biyomon from Digimon World Data Squad ever shown reaching those forms or are they just part of their galaxies? Lanate (talk) 02:21, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :They are part of their galaxies upon a path that is placed in the same location as the "true" evolutions for the main cast. However, they never actually take those forms in storyline, so we cannot say that Yuma's Renamon, within the canon of Data Squad, "definitely turned into Sakuyamon at one point", which is the crux of DW:EVOLVE. 14:21, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Character forms don't strictly have to follow DW:EVOLVE though; I think we established that with XeedMillenniummon on 's page, and the SGDL on the Data Squad pages based on the bequeathing power cutscenes. I was questioning their inclusion based on the fact that nothing really separates them from other Digivolutions in their respective galaxies. Lanate (talk) 02:33, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::That's what I mean -- nothing about those forms differentiates them from the rest of the galaxy, while there are specific cutscenes for the demon lord forms. 12:58, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::As I mentioned, they are kind of differenciated from the rest of the galaxy as like Lanate said, they are placed in the same position as the main evolution of the rest of the cast, and furthermore this forms (Piyomon's and Renamon's claimed evolutions) have 6 genuine attacks, the same amount as the others have, which is pretty conclusive if we take into account the mechanics of the Another Mission. Although they don't appear in any cutscene during the game, we could argue the same with the others (except for the difference that Agumon and co. also appear in the anime), but anyways as you guys decide. ::::By the way, does anyone have the scans of the V-Jump of the time? Perhaps that may shed light on the matter. --Charles.929 (talk) 01:01, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::"have 6 genuine attacks" That's not how DW:EVOLVE works though. It has a hardline criteria -- does the story determine the evolution, or the player? You can go through the entirety of DWDS without activating all of those forms, therefore, they are player determined. The policy has never gone into whether stuff fit the pattern of a natural evo line, only which source causes it to occur. 12:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Linkz I'm really confused about this one. The source seems to be an advertisement for a gatcha event, not info about in-game plot. On a side note, has Linkz come out in America yet? Do we have any way of keeping track of its story? 14:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's in fact an advertisement itself of two Advent Quests, Justimon and Plesiomon in this case (. I'm currently playing the game and it's common that the game itself match up some Digimon when specific Mega are released via Advent Quest; i.e., as if they were their natural Perfect form. Here some other examples: *ShineGreymon and MirageGaogamon Tower *Rosemon, HerakleKabuterimon and Vikemon Advent Quests *Sakuyamon and GrandKuwagamon Advent Quests *VenomVamdemon and MetalGarurumon (Black) Advent Quests *UlforceVeedramon and Pinochimon Special Quests It hasn't came yet to the West, maybe soon...--Charles.929 (talk) 16:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, but is it actually depicting the evolution as part of the plot? 19:08, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Not really. The game doesn't have any yet. --Charles.929 (talk) 23:48, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Ogudomon Unless the narration says something I'm missing, that's just the commercial stating that, as part of the gameplay, those SGDL can jogress to Ogudomon, as its card states. Can you please confirm that the evolution is not player-controlled? 00:54, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :Excuse me, I'm being a bit thick today, what do you mean with Player-controlled? --Charles.929 (talk) 04:49, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically it's like the various Digivolutions that Digimon can undergo in the games and v-pets based on how the player trained them as I understand it. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:00, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::As far as I know, Ogudomon is the final villain in the Digimon Battle Terminal 02 storyline, and this Ogudomon evolves from the Jogress Shinka of the whole SGDL (this is what the trailer announces, which is also highlighted when the different swords of his body are sort of illuminated after the process, representing each of the SDGL). It's as if, for example, Mother Eater is the final villain of Cyber Sleuth, and although it does not appear explicitly in the game, we know by the promotional trailer of the game or by other means that is formed when a Yggdrasill 7D6 terminal comes in contact with an Eater. Or to illustrate it with a closer case, in the arcade version of Super Digica Taisen, BlackShoutmon X7 is the dark variant of Shoutmon X7, and although I think this dark evolution does not appear during the gameplay, we know for sure that he evolved from a Shoutmon X7 from the information revealed by the official website. :::Another different thing is that Ogudomon can also be obtained in the card game (according to the requirements of the card DM02-104, in that he can only evolve by the Jogress of any combination of two of the SGDL, mainly because having these seven cards in your hand at the same time it's quite complicated). What I have indicated in the evolution box is the Jogress referring to the storyline of the DBT02 which is the only relevant here, if I am right. On the other hand, could someone translate what this scan states about it? Perhaps it gives more noticeable information on this topic. --Charles.929 (talk) 17:15, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ainz got a transcript of the relevant part of the commercial -- while the narrator doesn't explicitly mention that Ogudomon Jogresses from the SGDL, he does talk about Ogudomon as a character rather than just a gameplay facet, so this seems to be an analogous situation to us using V-Jump scans portraying arrows from Digitamamon to Titamon to source those evolutions. 22:16, January 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::That's super! Thanks a lot for letting me know. Wish Ogudomon appear in the anime some time in the future, this is one of the most interesting backgrounds/lores in the franchise in my opinion. :::::By the way, do you know what does the narrator say about Huanglongmon in this same video? --Charles.929 (talk) 01:43, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Before the World Ends What is Before the World Ends? 03:05, March 1, 2017 (UTC)